


Dinner Save

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Sweetest Day, Team as Family, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler thinks his Sweetest Day plans to make dinner for Shelby and Ivan are ruined. Chase saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Save

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Sweetest Day is a holiday celebrated by the Great Lakes, but mostly Northeast Ohio. It started as a candy day and often times you give family, friends or more often than not your significant other candy.

Tyler is ready with a plan when Sweetest Day rolls around. It helps that neither Shelby nor Ivan have ever heard of the holiday. He buys them each chocolates: a variety box for Shelby because she likes to try new things and plain dark for Ivan since he’s loves it. He plans dinner carefully, making sure he has an earlier shift at the café. Ivan has a dinner shift and Shelby plans to be at the library working on a paper for her summer class. He’s finding juggling being a ranger and working enough, he’s not sure how she’s fitting in two online college classes, but if she says she needs time to study than he and Ivan try and give her that time. He makes sure he has all the ingredients the night before and he preps his slow cooker meatballs.

Then Sledge attacks with a monster that looks like several overgrown tulips and Tyler finds himself grateful he didn’t buy flowers. They have no extra staff today so Chase, Ivan, and Shelby try to handle the monsters while he, Riley and Koda try to handle the lunch rush. 

Ms. Morgan manages to find coworkers willing to come in, but by then Ivan and Chase are hurt. Ivan has a dislocated shoulder and Chase has a burn on his back. Chase tries to insist he’ll finish his afternoon shift and Shelby tries to say she’ll pick up. Ms. Morgan orders Chase to rest and then helps the rest of them convince Shelby to not give up her study plans.

Shelby calls him just as he finishes parking his car outside his apartment.

“Did you still want me to come over?” She asks. “I’m getting ready to leave the library.”

“Sure,” Tyler tells her, trying to sound happy and not exhausted, “The meatballs I made should still be good and if not I’ll order pizza or something.”

So much for having time to cook a meal, he thinks as he climbs the stairs to his apartment.

“Best boyfriend,” Shelby sighs.

Tyler’s about to comment back, but as he opens his door the smell hits him. The warmth hits him next.

“Or maybe not pizza.” Tyler frowns. “Did someone teach Ivan how to use an oven?”

“No,” Shelby tells him. “Not that I know off.”

“Well the food smells great and my apartment isn’t burnt.”

“I’ll be there soon.” 

“Good,” Tyler sighs.

He sets his phone next to his keys on a table in the entrance way and cautiously walks into his kitchen. Chase is wearing his favorite Batman apron and stirring sauce on the stove.

“You’re better?” Tyler asks.

“Yep,” Chase confirms. “Ms. Morgan was right, I needed to rest, but it didn’t take me too long to heal. The dinner rush was winding down and Ivan was mostly better and wanted to come here so…I guess I could’ve traded places with you.”

“Koda, Riley and I had already divided everything up.” Tyler shrugs. “Thank you.”

“Did you need to wash up?”

Tyler shakes his head as he realizes his table is set for three. Chase has even put candles out, “No, I did before I came.”

“Are you up for taking over? The sauce is almost heated. Your meatballs look done. The spaghetti is almost done. This time is to take the garlic bread out of the oven.”

“Chase,” Tyler manages, feeling overwhelmed. “You’re the best.”

Chase smirks. “I know.”

Tyler almost rolls his eyes, but then Chase is taking off the apron and slipping it over his head. Tyler catches Chase’s hand, “Really, thank you.”

Chase gives his shoulder a squeeze. “Koda says we’re a tribe, so we’re a family. Family looks out for one another. You’ve been planning this, and I couldn’t let Sledge ruin it for you, even if I don’t understand why Ohioans needs two Valentine’s Days.”

“It’s Sweetest Day,” Tyler insists.

Chase laughs as he leaves. “Still sounds like Valentine’s Day in October to me.”

“I’ll explain it better tomorrow,” Tyler promises.

“Will hold you to that,” Chase nods.

Tyler smiles at his closed door, he has good teammates. He quickly checks all the food and gets serving dishes ready. Shelby’s arriving just as he getting ready to start taking things to the table.

“This smells fantastic,” she greets before kissing him on the cheek.

“Chase,” Tyler grins.

“We have awesome teammates.”

Tyler agrees before he asks, “Want to wake Ivan up while I finish getting everything on the table?”

Shelby gives him a brief kiss, “Happy Sweetest Day. You wake him up. I’ll finish getting the food on the table. I’ve never celebrated so you can explain it better to him.”

Tyler nods, makes sure their chocolates are at their place settings and goes to wake Ivan up. Ivan is wrapped in his blankets and tries to pull him into bed.

“Ivan, wake up,” Tyler tries. “There’s food.”

“I’m warm.”

Tyler sits on the bed and smiles when Ivan snuggles up next to him, eyes still closed. Tyler runs his hands through Ivan’s hair and asks, “Feeling better?”

“Indeed.”

“Still tired from healing?”

Ivan nods against his hip.

“Wake up and eat something, then go back to bed?” Tyler suggests.

“You have a holiday.”

“It’s to show my ‘sweeties’ that they’re important to me.”

“I don’t approve of that moniker,” Ivan insists.

Tyler laughs, “Mostly it just means I want to feed you food and let you know you mean a lot to me.”

“And Shelby.”

“And Shelby,” Tyler agrees.

“That I can approve of.”


End file.
